


Before the fall

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a stranger, Takes place before Far Cry 5, Temptation, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: Joseph was just a preacher who had a happy life, a wife, a baby on the way. Then he reunited with his long lost brothers and everything changed.





	Before the fall

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I haven’t seen any fics yet of before the events of Far Cry so I wrote this, enjoy the blasphemous gayness.
> 
> Go check out my other story Revelation! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157300/chapters/37752482

All the Seed’s together again it was like a miracle from God to Joseph. He was holding a reunion barbecue to celebrate the occasion. Maryanna Joseph’s pregnant wife stood next to him hands placed gently on her large stomach she was due anytime now. “Jacob! John!” Joseph smiled warm and fondly as he saw his two brothers round the back fence and following after Jacob was a tall muscular man with silver hair and piercing silver eyes. John was the first to hug Joseph then Jacob. “Who is your friend?” Joseph asked after the embraces “Joseph I’d like you to meet my good friend from my unit Stryker Howle” Jacob introduced. Stryker was in awe of Joseph especially his bright blue eyes. The warm timber of his voice how welcoming it was. “Pleasure” Stryker mumbled it wasn’t out of impoliteness but rather distraction and temptation. Stryker was a sex addict and had little control he couldn’t help but want the forbidden man it made him even more tempting. As Maryanna greeted Joseph’s brothers with hugs Joseph smiled brightly and warm like seeing an old friend again before embracing Stryker as if he was one. Stryker hesitated before hugging the slightly shorter man back. Against his better judgment Stryker smelled behind Joseph’s ear and the nape of his neck. Stryker could of sworn Joseph pressed him closer to his warm relaxed body. 

After introductions were done they sat and ate at a picnic table all the regular barbecue food was there, corn on the cob, potato salad, barbecue chicken, and fresh squeezed lemonade, or so Maryanna had told them, there was even cherry pie for dessert. Stryker stayed quiet most the time as everyone caught up and chatted telling Joseph what they’d been up to in their lives and leaving out the bad parts it didn’t need to ruin such a warm occasion. “You must come to Joseph’s next sermon this Sunday! It’s something to see you can really feel the lord’s words coming from Joseph.” Maryanna was saying seemingly talking to Stryker who stared at her blankly a second before he got his shit together. “Oh, with all due respect ma’am-“ Stryker began before hissing in pain at the elbow getting shoved into his side by Jacob. “-That sounds lovely” Stryker finished as he rubbed his side with a forced smile on his face. 

As it got dark everyone went inside to talk a bit more. “Jacob do you have a place to stay?” Joseph asked his brother as he drank ginger tea. “No, but I’ll figure something out.” Jacob had said “Nonsense you’re family you’ll stay here with us for now” Joseph said and before anyone could argue he was continuing. “You can stay too Stryker” Joseph added with a warm smile to Stryker, Stryker could of sworn there was something in the man’s eyes but none the less he felt welcomed. “I don’t want to impose-“ Stryker began before Joseph raised his hand to silent him “Any friend of Jacob’s is family to us” Joseph said Jacob gave a sharp glare, a silent warning for Stryker to shut the hell up. 

So that was that, it wasn’t to hard staying with the middle Seed in terms of rules anyways. But Stryker couldn’t help but find himself staring at the other man, watching his every fluid movement the way he moved around the house so gracefully, more often then not and he could of sworn his staring was returned. When they’d join hands at the dinner table to say grace Joseph squeezed Stryker’s hand just a bit to securely like he’d run away. Overall everyone was very welcoming and Stryker would stay to himself or hang out with Jacob, when the older Seed wasn’t taking his nitely walks, trying not to be in the way and disrupt their peaceful coexistence. Maryanna was a beautiful, sweet woman, she could be over baring at times but Stryker thought that was just because of the baby soon to come, he hated to admit it but they made a wonderful couple, Joesph was so dutiful and patient and Stryker found himself wanting him even more, wanting those sweet, gentle kisses, those long limbs wrapped around him. Blasphemy. But despite his own sins he found he genuinely cared for Joseph he felt like they were old friends catching up on old times, talking flowed easy and Joseph was always warm and welcoming, kind, sweet, he knew he was falling for the preacher and hard, the words ‘I love you’ came easy to Stryker he was affectionate to begin with raised by a single mother he told Jacob a time or two he loved him he’s told strangers he loves them when they do something he finds amusing it was just a term with many meanings to him. He had the need to keep him safe and sound, and even though his heart broke a little from the fact that Joseph was married he promised he wouldn’t get in the way of their marriage. 

The hard part was not being able to smoke or drink and that had really gotten to him. He couldn’t remember a time in the last 19 years that he went with out a smoke as soon as he was old enough at 17 to buy them he had a cigarette every day twice sometimes three times a day. The other hard part was the wet dreams that seemed to fill his head like a horny teenager, he was ashamed to admit it but he’d jacked off more then once to the image of Joseph lying beneath him blissed out from fucking, his bright blue eye blown wide, his lips parted in a silent plea.

When the sixth day, Sunday, came around Stryker found himself chewing on the inside of his cheeks. He couldn’t handle it anymore he needed to smoke, he needed to drink, fuck, he needed to ram his cock down Joseph’s perfect fucking throat make him plead for more. The sermon seemed to drag on forever the words didn’t sound like words to Stryker they were just tones he kept dazing in and out listening to the ups and downs of Joseph’s voice as it vibrated in his skull, fuck he needed a smoke, after Joseph finished for the day they all went out for lunch of course Stryker protested at first causing Jacob to smack him upside the head. “So how are you liking staying with us I hope it’s been inviting” Joseph was saying “Oh yes you’ve been wonderful I can’t say I’ve ever felt more welcomed in a home” Stryker responded honestly Joseph grinned ear to ear holding Maryanna’s hand above the table but below Stryker could of sworn Joseph brushed his foot with Stryker’s ankle causing the other man to jerk away, fuck, he really needed to get laid and soon. 

“I’ll see you guys back at the house I’m just going to run some errands” Stryker told them after lunch, ya errands, as in getting plastered, smoking up a chimney and fucking till he couldn’t walk straight. Fuck, Stryker ended up at a bar that wasn’t exactly known to have straight guys in there, he sat down at the bar cigarette lit in one hand bottle of beer in another he finally could relax a bit. After his third beer and fourth cigarette he was well on his way to being shit faced switching to something stronger then beer half way through. It was around his third shot of whiskey that he swore Joseph walked in he had to blink a few times and really focus to see that it wasn’t Joseph but some guy that looked just like him, perfect. Stryker saddled up right next to him slinging his arm around not Joseph offering to get him a drink, after a few drinks he leaned over propositioning him. 

Stumbling their way to the bathroom they stumbled into a stall not Joseph sat on the toilet seat between Stryker’s legs as Stryker pulled out his already hard cock, when he looked down at the man below him who he could of sworn was Joseph his cock hardened the rest of the way. “Part those pretty lips Father” Stryker slurred causing not Joseph to open his mouth to say something from his confusion. Stryker took the opportunity to shove his dick into his mouth groaning at the tight, wet, heat. “Fuuuuuck yes, want you so bad, preaching how sinful I am, fuck yes” Stryker was babbling between sloppy deep thrusts into not Joseph’s mouth deep throating him. Stryker gripped not Joseph’s hair pushing himself deeper as he fucked his throat causing the man below him to gag and choke but he didn’t care to lost in his fantasy. “Take my cock so good gonna fuck you till you only scream my name, make you mine Joseph fuck, Joseph” Stryker moaned a string of Joseph’s name on his lips as he thrusted once twice before he spilled himself down not Joseph’s throat. Stryker stilled his hips as he finished still holding not  
Joseph’s head in an iron grip, a grin plastered on his face blissed out, not paying any attention to the other guys come mess below him, before he pulled out, zipped up his pants, and threw an 100 bucks at not Joseph before leaving the bar. 

 

When Stryker got back, somehow, to the Seed’s house he stumbled up the steps to the bathroom his stomach lurching and nauseous, he laid his head against the porcaline of the toilet hugging it as he sat on the ground. He was so drunk he didn’t even notice Joseph come in kneeling next to the drunk man. “You’re drunk” it wasn’t a question it was a statement an all to gentle statement. “Joseph, Father” Stryker purred before reaching out and cupping Joseph’s cheek. “I’m sorry I know I’m not suppose to-” Stryker began “I’m not angry, I’m disappointed” Joseph breathed out before continuing. “We all have our vices and sins my child” Joseph stated his voice even and calm he was trying to be understanding. “-but you’ve been driving me crazy” Stryker slurred “I’m sorry?” Joseph asked “What do you mean?” He added “Don’t look at me with those beautiful eyes I can’t help but wanna kiss you until I can’t breath anymore” Stryker said pulling the father closer pressing their heads together. “Punish me for my sins father” Stryker whined out softly and Joseph took a shuddering breath in, fuck, how he missed feeling of hard rough muscles of a man pressed against him, the scratch of stubble at his thighs, the feeling of being so fucked out that he couldn’t sit or walk right. But no, that was a long time ago he wasn’t that same man anymore he couldn’t fall to temptation, he couldn’t do that to his wife. 

Stryker pressed sloppy kisses along Joseph’s jaw line as the older man got lost in sinful thoughts, he snapped to when Stryker’s lips wrapped around his earlobe he gently pushed Stryker away or so he thought he did instead of the violent shove he actually did due to his lust starting to consume him. Stryker blinked rapidly in confusion his eyes wide before his stomach lurched from the upset of rejection and the jerking movement. Stryker gripped the toilet as he emptied his stomach into the bowl Joseph just sat there gently rubbing comforting circles into Stryker’s back soothingly humming softly. It was a long nite and when Stryker woke he had no recollection of what had happened all he knew was he ended up on the couch a blanket draped over him, his head pounded and throbbed as he tried to sit up but decided against it. He looked over at the end table near him which had aspirin and water as well as a note. 

~Dear, Stryker I hope you’ve learned your lesson, god forgives you and so do I- 

and as if he was in the middle of writing something must of happened because the next lines were written in haste. 

~Maryanna is in labor I’ll see you later, Joseph~ 

Stryker didn’t move as he put the letter down and took the aspirin he didn’t think he’d be welcomed at the birth anyways whatever he did last nite Joesph probably hated him for it if he felt he had to forgive him, Joseph had welcomed him with open arms even if he was a blasphemous sinner. He could do no harm in Joseph’s eyes just a misguided lamb that needed to be guided back to the flock. Stryker closed his eyes again drifting off to sleep when he woke to noise it was sunset.

 

Joesph stumbled into the house Jacob leading the way Joseph looked terrible eyes blood shot and puffy, dried snot above his lips, Stryker knew something terrible happened. “Jacob?” Stryker asked standing up from the couch Jacob glared pointedly at Stryker before helping Joseph to his bed room. Stryker followed close behind as Jacob took off Joseph’s shoes, shirt, and pants leaving him in his underwear and helping him to bed. “What happened?” Stryker asked but didn’t get a response as Jacob pushed passed him into the hall shutting the door to the bedroom behind him. “Jacob!?” Stryker asked louder now “You, I don’t want to talk to you my brother takes you in and this is how you repay him? By getting shit faced and trying to seduce him? I’m taking Joseph to John’s in the morning I don’t want to see your face right now” Jacob growled out honestly he wasn’t mad at Stryker his mental illness was a work in progress he was angry and upset about what just happened with his sister in law and niece. “What happened Jacob tell me” Stryker said ignoring his best friends words. “They’re dead Maryanna and my niece...Grace” Jacob gritted out swallowing the lump in his throat. 

Jacob stormed off and went outside to cool off before Stryker opened the bed room door the light from the hall filtered through as Joseph laid on his side back to the door muttering something to god. “Joseph?” Stryker whispered walking into the room “My god Joseph I’m so sorry” Stryker whispered sitting on the edge of the bed he gently laid his hand on Joesph’s shoulder causing the older man to turn laying on his back facing Stryker and for a second Stryker thought he looked like a crazied mad man. “Beautiful Archangel god has brought you to me, god spoke to me this was meant to be he has taken two angels from me to give me a stronger one” Joseph was spouting nonsense about him hearing God’s voice tell him this as Stryker stroked his long brown hair soothingly. “No, don’t say that you need to rest-” Stryker began as he began to remove his hand away only to have it snatched up by Joseph. “No, I need you stay with me” Joseph begged a whine to his voice “Please” he added he looked so lost those bright blue eyes dull and confused and fuck if that didn’t melt Stryker’s heart, Stryker slid into the bed and curled himself around Joseph nuzzling his nose against the father’s neck. “I’m here just rest” he soothed as Joseph curled closer into the bigger man’s frame. Joseph felt safe and warm like nothing could hurt him again. The older man was so lost in his delusion that whatever the voice told him he thought was the word of god even if it was blasphemy like loving another man, but his mind had shattered and this had to be a sign that his wife wouldn’t want him to be sad about her death just like the voice told him to kill Grace. 

Stryker woke to silence Jacob hadn’t come back yet and looking at the clock it had only been a few hours, Joseph clung to Stryker limbs wrapped around him. Stryker tried to pull himself away only to have Joseph open his eyes slowly he blinked a few times fully awake now and that was when he realized Joseph’s cock was pressed against his stomach hard and throbbing. “I-“ Stryker started to apologize before lips were on him kissing him with earnest it was sweet and gentle but so much passion behind it and Stryker couldn’t control himself, he wrapped his hands around Joseph kissing him back their tongues fighting for dominance as Stryker pulled his sleep pants down wearing nothing underneath, his cock throbbed and ached he inhaled sharply when Joseph’s equally throbbing cock pressed against his, he took them both in hand and lazily stroked Joseph mewled softly into Stryker’s mouth rutting against him eagerly. 

Stryker pulled away from the kiss to suck two fingers into his mouth getting them nice and wet as Joseph kissed and sucked at Stryker’s collarbones. Stryker moaned softly trying to concentrate on Joseph he slipped one digit in easily enough before he slowly started to stretch Joseph’s tight hole causing the Father to whimper and moan his cock dripping pre cum. “That’s it so good so good” Stryker praises he couldn’t help himself he felt like Joseph needed this, that they both needed it. Stryker slipped another finger in curling them inward just right hitting that bundle of nerves inside the Father’s ass. Joseph jerked upward gasping his eyes rolling back as Stryker probed at his prostate. Joseph moaned eyes rolling back his hips jerking rutting faster against Stryker’s cock leaking pre cum from both of them making the slickness perfect. 

And like that it stopped Joseph whimpered as Stryker pulled his fingers out and pushed Joseph onto his back. “Shhhh shhh hold on” Stryker cooed but it was taking every bit of will power not to fuck him without mercy. Stryker positioned the head of his cock at Joseph’s quivering entrance pushing past the first ring to be met with little resistance. “Fuck father so good” Stryker moaned as he slid the rest of the way in without little give, Joseph gasped clawing at Stryker’s back with blunt nails spreading his legs wide and jerking upwards. “Our Father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name” Joseph rambled as his eyes rolled back Stryker stilled and waited for a q from Joseph. “Move for the love of god move please” Joseph begged almost in tears as he impatiently moved himself up and down Stryker’s cock slightly. 

Stryker didn’t hold back any longer and started to pound into Joseph’s ass the slick slap of skin on skin and the mewling from the father was almost to much and as he pounded Joseph into the bed “So beautiful, so good Joseph so perfect taking my cock” Stryker praised, Joesph whined and clenched around him he loved the praise from Stryker, god how he’d miss this so fucking much. “Thy kingdom come thy will be done” Joseph rambled blissfully before grabbing handfuls of Stryker’s hair holding on to him, Stryker took ahold of Joseph’s hips pulling him closer deepening the angle pounding hard into his prostate he came filling him up chanting Joesph’s name over and over quietly and Joseph cried out the coil in his belly snapped and his body spasmed as he came. “on earth as it is in heaven!” Come striped the father’s chest and stomach as Stryker milked Joseph’s prostate with his cock prolonging the best orgasm in the father’s life. 

Stryker cradled Joseph against his chest as they laid there blissed and sated stroking Joseph’s messy long locks lazily. Joseph hummed as they cuddled close. Stryker held him closer as he spoke “I’ll keep you safe and sound, but just know I love you and I won’t abandoned you” Joesph chuckled softly and sadly but he pressed a kiss to Stryker’s chest. “I know god has told me of your love and I will gladly return it” Joseph whispered warmly and pressed a kiss to Stryker’s lips. “God has given me, us a task-“ Joseph paused “Project at Eden’s Gate” was all Joseph said.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps if anyone notices the quote from the game and tells me you get a cookie lol
> 
> Stryker link  
> https://www.deviantart.com/franksphantomartist/art/Far-cry-5-The-Archangel-766293450


End file.
